Some of the least visible of the hearing devices are the Completely-In-the-Canal (CIC) hearing devices that are configured to be arranged deeply into the ear canal. A pull-out-string (also referred to as an “extractor cord’) may be added to the hearing device to pull it out more easily. Some of these pull-out strings are provided with an antenna.
Due to the variation of ear canals among individuals, it is often difficult to control, or anticipate, the position of the pull-out string relative to the ear canal, and in case the pull-out string comprises an antenna, the distance from the antenna and the wall of the ear canal or whether the pull-out string will abut the ear canal wall. Accordingly, it is likely that the antenna transfers energy via antenna coupling to the ear canal wall tissue. One effective way to decrease this energy coupling is to increase the separation between the antenna and the ear canal wall tissue.
Therefore, it is desired to position the antenna in a minimum distance from the walls of the ear canal. The present disclosure provides as least an alternative to the prior art.